


close to heaven

by springofviolets



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, local straight boy realizes he's not so straight, thigh fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: Kaoru rolls so his head is resting on Hajime's lap, and the other boy's fingers automatically move to card through Kaoru's hair. He also doesn't stop Kaoru when his hands slide over Hajime's thigh again."You're so soft," Kaoru murmurs. The fingers currently in Kaoru's hair are gentle but calloused, because Hajime is such a hard worker always, but here he is completely unblemished, skin wondrously silky. "I want to kiss you here."
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shino Hajime
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	close to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing for enstars but i just love this pairing so ;-; i hope someone else does too!!
> 
> note: i wrote this with the current ages in mind, but there's nothing actually specified.

They haven't called it _dating_ yet, which is a relief to Kaoru, one tiny all but useless thread he stills hangs onto before throwing his heterosexuality out the window entirely. But he _knows_ it's barely there, straining and a second away from snapping, worn down by Hajime's big bright eyes and sleepy smile and the way he holds Kaoru's hand before Kaoru can even ask. 

"Kaoru-san, are you paying attention?" Hajime asks. It's probably meant to be a scolding, but Hajime doesn't sound like he means it. The _Kaoru-san_ softens it, the way Hajime addresses him in private now.

"Yes," Kaoru lies. He's paying attention to something. 

There's a festival happening and fireworks he's supposed to be watching. There's also Hajime pressed up against his side, cheeks pink from the air and excitement, his hair wind-tousled. Kaoru, propped up on his arm with his hands splayed in the grass between them, leans closer to his — to the other boy. When he does, his fingers brush Hajime's smooth thigh, and there's not a thing in the world that could take away his focus from _that_.

Ever since Kaoru started — well, _noticing_ Hajime, he's been drawn to this. He gives silent thanks often that the Ra*bits uniform is what it is, because it's so tantalizing when he sees the slender legs and the round knobs of Hajime's knees. It's even more innocently bewitching now, when Hajime's wearing shorts that hit his upper thighs, the material light enough to give a hint of the shape beneath them. The line where it cuts across there, the contrast between airy white fabric and ripe, peachy flesh, is practically demanding that Kaoru look.

Kaoru's finger strokes just under the hem of Hajime's shorts, and Hajime shivers, just a little. "Hajime-kun." Kaoru's voice is low. They're in the back — under the cover of darkness and a big sheltering tree — and there's no one nearby, but he doesn't want to draw attention and make Hajime to feel self-conscious. 

(Okay, they're both a little shy, maybe, for different reasons. He is, admittedly, a little off-balance in this himself. He's used to being so sure, so experienced and confident, and now this is something new, and something precious. Maybe it's nice that while Hajime might not be as new to the whole liking-guys thing as Kaoru is, he's still Hajime's first b— you know. They're both on equal footing when it comes to physical experience. They're taking it slow. They _were_ taking it slow.)

"Hajime," he repeats. His palm slides over Hajime's thigh, under the edge of the shorts. The skin there is soft and hairless, save for the soft fuzz he'd find on a girl, too. Despite the cool weather, Hajime's inner thighs are warm. 

"Ah! W-we are in public!" Hajime whispers to him. He hastily pulls his leg up and away from Kaoru, but that just makes his shorts ride up higher on his thigh. The gap on the underside exposes a glimpse of his cheek. 

With a sigh, Kaoru flops onto his back on the grass in front of Hajime. From this angle— 

Hajime looks at him, and Kaoru pretends he wasn't looking up his shorts. "Um, you're being a pervert, aren't you?" he asks. 

"No," Kaoru says, firmly. There's nothing perverted about wanting to touch Hajime's thighs, but he averts his eyes anyway. "I wouldn't want Nazuna-kun to try to murder me again."

Hajime giggles and relaxes. "Mm, okay…" 

Kaoru rolls so his head is resting on Hajime's lap, and the other boy's fingers automatically move to card through Kaoru's hair. He also doesn't stop Kaoru when his hands slide over Hajime's thigh again. 

"You're so soft," Kaoru murmurs. The fingers currently in Kaoru's hair are gentle but calloused, because Hajime is such a hard worker always, but here he is completely unblemished, skin wondrously silky. "I want to kiss you here." 

Hajime squeaks, and Kaoru doesn't have to look up to know that he's blushing. Okay, so maybe he's not being completely innocent, but that's just how he is. It's fine when now that kind of attention is reserved for one person, right?

His touch ghosts over Hajime again, and this close, he can hear the intake of Hajime's breath and the thump of his heart. He can feel and see the goosebumps rising on Hajime's skin. 

"Ah, Kaoru-san, I… we shouldn't!" There's a hitch to his quiet, sweet voice as he tries to squirm away, and Kaoru realizes why when he spots the slight swell in those dangerous shorts.

With his head still in Hajime's lap like this, Kaoru is only a few centimeters away from uncharted territory. 

"Hajime-kun, please let me." 

"Let you…" Hajime trails off, his cheeks bright red.

He hasn't been rejected, so Kaoru takes the chance to dot open-mouthed kisses over Hajime's thighs, trailing them further and higher until he can brush his lips over the front of Hajime's shorts. The rush he gets from feeling Hajime under his fingers — under his _mouth_ with just a few layers of thin fabric separating them — and hearing Hajime's breath quicken is pulling him in. This is probably the last place he should do this for the first time, but he can't wait. Doesn't want to stop. 

Kaoru noses along the front seam of Hajime's shorts, and Hajime whimpers; he clutches at Kaoru's hair, then seems to think that's too forceful and loosens his grip, and then does it again when Kaoru opens his mouth just enough to trace the outline of Hajime's hard, perfect cock with his tongue.

That's a cock under there, yes, Kaoru knows. It's a cock making him stiffen in his own pants, mouth watering. Kaoru wants it so bad he feels like he's choking already, but he resists pulling Hajime's shorts down to get a real taste.

One of his hands curls around Hajime's hip just in time, holding the squirming Hajime in place as he twitches under Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru parts his lips wider, laving wetly over the fabric that covers Hajime's cock that now strains against his shorts. He strokes his thumb over the bare skin beneath Hajime's loose top, soaking in the little yelp Hajime gives behind his palm. 

"Kaoru-san! Ah — oh, wait, _oh please_ ," Hajime whines. "Feels good, ah…" 

He strains up against Kaoru's hold, and the small, cute head of his cock presses against his shorts, spilling precum; the wet, slick patch beneath Kaoru's mouth grows bigger. Kaoru's focus narrows to just this, Hajime's little gasps and whimpers a pleasant hum in his ears. 

He licks at the head of Hajime's cock where his damp shorts cling to him, then seals his mouth around it and _sucks_. 

Hajime gives a little sob. "I-I— Kaoru-san, you have to stop, I'm gonna — it'll make a _mess_ ," he says, but he's arching beneath Kaoru's hands, and there's no way Kaoru is going to stop now, not when he can feel how close Hajime is, the way his slender thighs are trembling. 

Kaoru yanks down Hajime's shorts and his briefs down just far enough for the head of his little cock to peek out, freed, and swallows it down. It's no struggle, thankfully, and Hajime mostly just tastes clean, save for the way he's leaking onto Kaoru's tongue. He tries to work fast, so he doesn't leave Hajime exposed too long. Kaoru flattens his tongue against Hajime's shaft as he bobs his head shallowly, suckling at the crown of Hajime's cock when he comes up. 

Above him, Hajime is panting, trying to keep his sweet-voiced cries of "Kaoru-san, Kaoru-san, _oh, oh_!" hushed, and Kaoru can't look up just now but he imagines Hajime's lovely eyes squeezed shut. 

He thinks of getting Hajime somewhere more private and doing this again, touching Hajime in ways where he can watch his face and listen to his full voice, and groans around Hajime's cock. Hajime bucks his hips up once, lets go of one more breathy moan that's more like a hiccup, and then he's coming into Kaoru's waiting mouth.

Kaoru swallows Hajime's come as it spills. The taste is a little weird, but there's not a ton of it; besides that, he's tried his own before (like any normal guy, you know) and so it's not a shock. He's pretty sure he'd like anything Hajime gave him, anyway. He pulls off Hajime's cock, licking him clean as he does. 

"Ah," Hajime gasps, shuddering slightly. He watches Kaoru with wide eyes and red cheeks as Kaoru gently tucks him back into his shorts. 

God, Kaoru wants to eat him. Whenever Hajime is comfortable enough to come to Kaoru's home, he's going to lay him out and devour every inch of his skin, from his addicting mouth to his precious cock, and he'd get to take the time to learn every spot that makes Hajime whimper and moan. And...would Hajime let him lick _there_ , maybe? 

Wow. He's quickly accepting that enjoying giving head to a boy and then getting harder from thinking about licking between his soft, tight cheeks probably means something.

"Kaoru-san," Hajime starts, chewing his pink bottom lip. 

Can he tell what Kaoru is thinking? Is he about to scold Kaoru for moving too fast? Still on his back in the grass, Kaoru twines their fingers together and looks up at him. 

Hajime squeezes his hand back, and then he leans down, and it's Kaoru's turn to flush as Hajime presses a sweet kiss to his lips. It's a little less sweet when he briefly darts his tongue into Kaoru's mouth, humming when he must taste himself. "Kaoru-san… um, I've never, but I'd like to… do that for you, too," he says, the words shy between their mouths. "Not in public though, geez," he adds, huffing just a little.

Kaoru laughs. "Sorry, sorry. You're impossible to resist, Hajime-kun." He pauses. "Ah… I'd like to take you out for dinner, first. As… your boyfriend, if that's alright."

"Okay, yes," he agrees easily. "Of course that's alright?"

He doesn't seem to get the significance for Kaoru, but Kaoru actually appreciates that, and he sighs happily, turning to kiss Hajime's thigh. Hajime doesn't like being treated to dinners, but Kaoru will find a way to make it special, to show what this means for him. 

Kaoru starts to get up, but Hajime tugs him back down, surprisingly forceful. "I don't think either of us are in a state to leave just yet," he says softly. 

He's right, Kaoru realizes dumbly. Kaoru's own erection is waning, but it's still definitely there, as is the wet patch on the front of Hajime's shorts from Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru snickers. "I guess you can't get up like that, huh." 

"This is your fault," Hajime tells him. 

"I will take responsibility," Kaoru promises, relaxing in his spot. He could spend all the time in the world right here, in the glittering evening with Hajime next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
